A Gamers Tale: The Elemental Nations Edition
by xXRythianXx
Summary: A man that suffers a terrible accident and upon awakening realizes he's been transported into the elemental nations but not only that he seems to have become a video game protagonist. Were will this lead? How will the world be changed? Who knows...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: And So it Begins**

_The Following is a fan based work of fiction: fallout, is owned by Bethesda Software_

_Naruto & Naruto:Shippuden are owned by Shueisha, Viz Entertainment and Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release._

* * *

Darkness it's all I knew now, as I began to try and put together, the events that lead me to this moment in time.

The day had started as any other I would wake up at 6:00 A.M. walk and feed the dogs. Then eat breakfast and go to the gym for 2 hours. After that I would return home to play some Bethesda titles like the Fallout or Elder Scrolls series. It was during that fateful ride home that it happened.

I was riding along at probably about 45 mph down the back roads that lead to my house. I was coming around a bend in the road when suddenly a deer jumped out the woods right in front of me. I tried my best swerve out of the way but it was to late. I ran headlong into the deer and watched was it folded over the hood of my car and crashed through the windshield. I felt a sickening crunch reverberate throughout my body as it toppled into me, flailing and screaming like animal fighting for it life. Unfortunately in the ensuing chaos I lost control of the vehicle and ran straight into a tree. Which leads me to where I was now.

I felt as if was floating in some kind of warm liquid surrounded by darkness. Tried to force myself to breathe but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't manage it. I began to wonder if I was currently in limbo considering my current state of nothingness it was in that moment my questions would be answered. As green text filtered into my vision form the darkness.

_Greetings and Welcome, To A Gamers Tale: The Elemental Nations Edition._

Ok what the hell I must be going crazy because there is no way that just happened, but before I could ponder that thought another green text message prompted to pay attention.

_Select Gender: Male or Female?_

Ok if I think about this logical, oh who am I kidding there's no way to look at this logically. Less than 5 minutes ago I was in agonizing pain as I drove headlong into a tree and was consumed by this darkness. The only possible conclusion I can come to is that I just died and was reborn into a video game character. Which while a ludicrous idea was starting to look more and more like the truth the longer that I looked at the green text. With that in mind and seeing no other option I focused on the text and imagined myself selecting the Male option.

_Are you sure? Yes / No_

Yeah, I'm certain of that.

_Choose Appearance_

_~Sex: Male_

_~Race: Caucasian_

_~Face: Default_

_~Hair: Blond_

Looking over the options I was happy with everything but the face, I knew from experience I was going to be here awhile I always took my time with character creation and I don't see why I shouldn't now.

~Time Skip Several grueling hours later~

Finally I think I found what I was looking for, my new face was almost a copy and paste of Brad Pitt's from the movie Troy. I always liked to play good looking characters and as much as I don't want to admit it Brad Pitt was that guy. Clearing my head of those thoughts I selected the finish option. Only for another message to appear.

_Enter Your Name._

_Given Name:_

_Family Name:_

Let me think about this a second. What was the Elemental Nations from again Avatar?...

No that wasn't right wait a second, Naruto that was it this game took place in the Naruto Universe now it makes sense. Ok now that I know that what should my name be hummm…. Wait a second I wonder. Slowly I began to enter the information to test the theory I had, upon completion it looked like this.

_Enter Your Name._

_Given Name:_

_Naruto_

_Family Name:_

Uzumaki

I then selected yes to which I received a prompt saying _"Warning Using this name will alter your game start are you sure you want to continue? Yes / No_

'HOLY CRAP it worked but do I really want to take the place of my favorite anime character like this it could change the series as I knew it. But wait wouldn't it already change because I'm here which means this wouldn't be canon anyway, so wouldn't it stand to reason that the best option would be to become the main character?' Thinking it through it made sense if was going to be a video game character I might as well become the protagonist to. With my mind made up I selected the Yes option. And again I was prompted with another message this time it said

_Select Your Village:_

_~Konohagakure (Hidden Leaf)_

_~Kirigakure (Hidden Mist)_

_~Kumogakure (Hidden Cloud)_

_~Lwagakure (Hidden Rock)_

_~Sunagakure (Hidden Sand)_

Wait a second I could choose a different Village that was an awesome idea, but the more I thought about it the more of a horrible idea it became. Mostly due to the fact I knew so little about the other villages it only stood to reason that I should select the Hidden Leaf Village which I did. Upon completion the text disappeared and I was suddenly pushed forward, that was strange what was going on again I felt myself being pushed forward 'okay what the FUUUCCCCCKKKK' was I all could mange as I was suddenly pushed into a bright light. As the light faded and my eyes began to focus I became aware of the fact that I was extremely cold… also naked wait I'm really small oh crap I was just born, that would explain why my words are coming out as nothing but crying.

Before I could continue that train of thought I was sudden wrapped a warm towel and handed to my mother who as I guessed was Kushina she looked dead tired from the extensive labor she no doubt just went through.I turned my head to see my father Minato currently working feverishly to fix the sealing work on Kushina's stomach. Although I knew how this was going to end I had a small glimmer of hope when he finished his work. That was until the caretakers came to get me what followed was the masked man named Tobi suddenly attacking the caretakers and taking me hostage, all I could do was scream helplessly as the events that set the story in motion unfolded.

* * *

It had been 5 years since I was born and let me tell you it was unbelievably boring having to wait for someone to change and feed you …. also the assassins didn't help in that regard. As it would seem, disgruntled shinobi and civilians alike saw me as a scapegoat for their frustrations over the kyuubi rampage 5 years ago. Everytime they say an opportunity the would take it luckily I didn't need to sleep otherwise I would have been dead long before now. Speaking of which today was my birthday and old man Sarutobi was coming to wish me a happy birthday he should be here any minute now.

As if right on cue the third Hokage stepped through the front door of the orphanage with a present under his arm and grandfatherly smile on his face. I could help but smile back at him, the old man had that kind of effect on people and it definitely wasn't lost on me. That aside the aged Hokage beckoned me forward when got down on one knee and opened his arms out wide. Taking the invitation I ran forward yelling "OJIISAN!" as I barreled into him. He swiftly picked me up in a strong embrace before saying "My my Naruto you've gotten bigger since I last saw you before you know it, your going to be all grown up'". I smiled at his words and replied "It can't come soon enough because when I get older I'm going to be Hokage". He laughed at my childish antics before sitting me back down. "Well Naruto you know your going to have to work hard for that, it won't be given to you?".

I simply nodded in the affirmative to his question before saying "Anyways Jiji what did you bring me?", while staring at the box that he sat next to him. He answered my question with "Open it and find out" he then picked up the box and handed it to me. Without a moment's hesitation I tore into like an Akimichi at an all you can eat buffet. Eventually I came upon the contents of the box which was a white and black hoodie, black shinobi pants,black shinobi gloves with arm guards, black shinobi shoe's with shin guards,mesh undershirt,a black face mask like Kakashi, a necklace with the leaf symbol engraved on it and a book titled 'Your S.P.E.C.I.A.L.' Upon seeing the book I didn't hesitate quickly flipped the book open at which time the world around me stopped 'Hum how covenant'. With that though out of the way quick scanned the contents of the book it Look something like this.

**SPECIAL**

**~Strength: 5**

S is for Strength and that means I am strong! It means I can beat people's faces in all day long.

**~Perception: 5**

P is for Perception a long funny word it means I can see that pink underwear underneath that skirt your of yours.

**~Endurance: 5**

E Is for Endurance it's how long I can nevermind...

**~Charisma: 5 **

C is for Charisma it's how you think of what I look like. I don't know what you think but I probably look pretty ugly to you.

**~Intelligence: 5**

I is for intelligence I lack it.

**~Agility: 5**

A is for Agility because somehow I can Balance on a small coke bottle with one finger in the air. I don't know how this works but cool beans.

**~Luck:5**

L is for luck that's probably how I standing on that coke bottle. That aside when all else fails luck will be there for you.

**Points Left to alicante: 5**

**-Optional Traits- (Limit 2)**

**~Fast Metabolism**

Your Body is 10% less resistant to poisons and toxins but you heal twice as fast

**~Bruiser**

A little slower, but a little bigger. You may not hit as often, but they will feel it when you do! Your Agility is lowered by -2 and your Strength is increased by +2.

**~Small Frame**

You are not quite as big as the other Ninjas, but that never slowed you down. Your Strength is lowered by -2 but you Agility is increased by +2.

**~One Hander**

One of your hands is very dominant, you do double damage with one handed weapons, but do half damage with two-handed weapons.

**~Finesse**

Your attacks show a lot of finses. You do half damage but you gain a +10% crit rate

**~Kamikaze**

By not paying attention to threats you can focus on all out attack you do double damage but also take double damage.

**~Heavy Handed**

You swing harder but not better. Your attacks are very brutal, but lack finesse.. You do double damage with Taijutsu & Melee attacks but have a -5% crit rate.

**~Bloody Mess**

By some strange twist of fate, people around you die violently. You always see the worst way a person can die.

**~Jinxed**

Things just never seem to go your way. The game will play as if you had 0 in Luck.

**~Good Natured**

You studied less combative skills as you were growing up. All of your combative skills take a -10 but your Speech, Barter, and Medicine skills all get a +20.

**~Drug Reliant**

You suffer a -20% to drug resistance, to put it simply you are easily addicted to any drug but you can also get clean with much less effort.

**~Drug Resistant**

You Gain a +20% to drug resistance, to put it simply you find it hard to get addicted but when you do it's extremely hard to quit.

**~Sex Appeal**

You've got the "right" stuff. Members of the opposite sex are attracted to you, but those of the same sex tend to become quite jealous.

**~Gifted**

You have more innate abilities than most, so you have not spent as much time honing your skills. Your **SPECIAL** stats each receive a permanent +1 but all your skills loss a -5.

**-Skills- (TAG 3)**

Tag Skills receive a +10, additionally for every 1 skill point spent on a tagged skill you instead gain 2.

**~Barter (CHA): 15**

**~Chakra Control (INT): 15**

**~Fuinjutsu (INT): 15**

**~Genjutsu (PER): 15**

**~Medicine (INT): 15**

**~Melee Weapons (STR): 15**

**~Ninjutsu (END): 15**

**~Pick Lock (PER): 15**

**~Ranged Weapons (AGI): 15**

**~Sneak (AGI): 15**

**~Speech (CHA): 15**

**~Survival (PER): 15**

**~Taijutsu (END): 15**

Looking over all the information I was struck with the realization that this game was based on a combination of fallout 2, 3, 4 & New Vegas with that in mind my smile turned feral as I already Knew what I had to do. Skipping to the optional traits I always used to choose one role play trait and one min-max trait looking over the options Gifted was a no brainer but what would my other trait be. "Hum plenty of roleplay options but I think the one that will bring the most fun will have to be….. Sex Appeal' With that in mind I selected my new traits and my stats now read.

**SPECIAL**

**~Strength: 6**

S is for Strength and that means I am strong! I means can beat people's faces in all day long.

**~Perception: 6**

P is for Perception a long funny means I can see that pink underwear underneath that skirt your of yours.

**~Endurance: 6**

E Is for Endurance it's how long I can nevermind...

**~Charisma: 6**

C is for Charisma it's how you think of what I look like. I don't know what you think but I probably look pretty ugly to you.

**~Intelligence: 6**

I is for intelligence I lack it.

**~Agility: 6**

A is for Agility because somehow I can Balance on a small coke bottle with one finger in the air. I don't know how this works but cool beans.

**~Luck:6**

L is for luck that's probably how I standing on that coke bottle. That aside when all else fails luck will be there for you.

**Points Left to alicante: 5**

**-Optional Traits- (Limit 2)**

**~Sex Appeal**

You've got the "right" stuff. Members of the opposite sex are attracted to you, but those of the same sex tend to become quite jealous.

**~Gifted**

You have more innate abilities than most, so you have not spent as much time honing your skills. Your **SPECIAL** stats each receive a permanent +1 but all your skills loss a -5.

**-Skills- (TAG 3)**

Tag Skills receive a +10, additionally for every 1 skill point spent on a tagged skill you instead gain 2.

**~Barter (CHA): 12**

**~Chakra Control (INT): 12**

**~Fuinjutsu (INT): 12**

**~Genjutsu (PER): 12**

**~Medicine (INT): 12**

**~Melee Weapons (STR): 12**

**~Ninjutsu (END): 12**

**~Pick Lock (PER): 12**

**~Ranged Weapons (AGI): 12**

**~Sneak (AGI): 12**

**~Speech (CHA): 12**

**~Survival (PER): 12**

**~Taijutsu (END): 12**

With that in mind I calmly subtracted 1 from all of my SPECIAL stats bringing me up to 12 left to alicante keeping in mind this game was closer to fallout 2 I shouldn't raise any of my stats above 8 because they can be increase permanently twice. So I put 3 points in both Intelligence, Luck, and Endurance leaving me with 3 points left to spend humm what should I choose from here I was torn between Strength and Charisma considering both can be extremely important. Sense I couldn't decide I left it to a coin flip heads Strength, Tail's Charisma. Reaching into my pocket and pulled out a single coin and flipped with the edge of my thumb and watched as it descended to the ground with baited breath…..heads Strength it is.

Now finally my tagged skills thinking on it there are 3 types of skills Combat, Support, and Secondary it's best if I choose one from each category so let's look over my options here. For Combat we have Melee Weapons, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Ranged Weapons and Taijutsu. Ok let's think Melee Weapons & Ranged Weapons are out I don't want to rely on a weapon that can be lost, stolen, or destroyed. Genjutsu and Ninjutsu were extremely tempting with there promise of devastating abilities the only problem was I didn't know any and might not learn one anytime soon. So that left Taijutsu ok that's one down now on to Support.

My options for support were Medicine, Sneak and Survival. Ok Medicine was nice but I doubt that I would need it at the moment. Survival could be useful if needed to forage for something to eat or set a trap to hunt. My attention was mostly drawn to sneak because I mean come on we're freaking Ninja being stealthy was almost a requirement so that was my next selection.

Finally I arrived at my options for secondary they were Barter, Chakra Control, Fuinjutsu, Pick Locks and Speech ok I'm not even going to think about this one because if I'm honest with myself Speech is OP so yeah I'm picking that. With all that done I took one last Look over my stats before confirming. The second I so the book in my hand transform into a small black book with the title "Tales of a Gutsy Ninja" But the inside of the book still displayed all my information. I gave it one last look it read as

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Level: 1**

**EXP: 0 / 200**

**HP: 260**

**Chakra: 1,360**

**DR: 8**

**Poison/Drug/Toxin Resistance: 16%**

**SPECIAL**

**~Strength: 8**

**~Perception: 5**

**~Endurance: 8**

**~Charisma: 5**

**~Intelligence: 8**

**~Agility: 5**

**~Luck:8**

**-Optional Traits- (Limit 2)**

**~Sex Appeal**

You've got the "right" stuff. Members of the opposite sex are attracted to you, but those of the same sex tend to become quite jealous.

**~Gifted**

You have more innate abilities than most, so you have not spent as much time honing your skills. Your **SPECIAL** stats each receive a permanent +1 but all your skills loss a -5.

**-Skills- (TAG 3)**

Tag Skills receive a +10, additionally for every 1 skill point spent on a tagged skill you instead gain 2.

**~Barter (CHA): 17**

**~Chakra Control (INT): 23**

**~Fuinjutsu (INT): 33**

**~Genjutsu (PER): 17**

**~Medicine (INT): 23**

**~Melee Weapons (STR): 23**

**~Ninjutsu (END): 23**

**~Pick Lock (PER): 17**

**~Ranged Weapons (AGI): 17**

**~Sneak (AGI): 27 (Tagged)**

**~Speech (CHA): 27 (Tagged)**

**~Survival (PER): 17**

**~Taijutsu (END): 33 (Tagged)**

**-Perks-**

**~Jinchuriki (Untrained) (Control : 0%) Benefits: +1,000 to chakra base, +100 chakra per level and double healing rate while in and out of combat.**

**-Uzumaki: +200 to Chakra base, +20 chakra per level and +10 to Fuinjutsu**

**-Namikaze: +5 to all skill and +30 HP per level**

After reading over the information a quickly snapped the book closed at which time the world began to move again. I calmly put the book down and took a look at the clothes that I had just received. I suddenly realized there were Minato's Clothes from when he was kid I smiled as a looked them over not just from the sentiment but from the bonuses it gave me. Minato's hoodie +2 Agility and +5 DR, Minato's pant's + 1 to Endurance and +5 DR, Minato's Shin Guards +1 Agility and +5 DR, Minato's Arm guards +1 Strength and +5 DR, Minato's Mesh Shirt +20 DR. Black face mask +1 DR and +5 to stealth, Hidden Leaf Necklace +1 Charisma with people loyal to the hidden leaf. I quickly excused myself to go try on my new outfit upon putting it all on I received the notification '_GEAR SET COMPLETE: Rewards for complete set ~ +3 Charisma and +20 DR while wearing complete set'_ 'Jackpot' I thought to myself.

I returned to the aged Hokage now having dawned my new outfit. He looked me over aprazignly before saying "Those clothes suit you very well". I smiled at him through my new face mask and replied "I agree and thank you Jiji" he simply smiled as he called me to the door confused I followed him. "Now for the other half of your present" he stated calmly "choose where we go to diner for your birthday" I thought it over all of 2 seconds before yelling out "ICHIRAKU'S" before taking off like a bat out of hell leaving the old man in the dust, he simply chuckled and followed after me. By the time he caught up to me I was already finishing my 3rd bowl of miso ramen and working on my 4th. Sarutobi simply took a seat next to me and ordered a miso ramen for himself. We sat in silence like this until I finished my 10th bowel at which point was stuffed. I looked over at the pile of dowels sheepishly before saying "Sorry Jiji I kinda got carried away". To which he waved me off and said "It's your birthday so you should enjoy yourself while you can because I expect you to begin working hard so you can…

(Perception Check: 5/5 Success)

+10 EXP

…. make your parents proud" he whispered. At that moment I knew I had to ask "Jiji who were my parents" I asked calmly

(Charisma Check 9/10 Failed)

(Charisma Check 9/9 Success)

+30 EXP

"They were" he stopped himself for a second before replaying with "They were both great shinobi who gave their lives to save the Village" 'Hum it would seem that he's not going to tell me just who they were anytime soon, no matter I will find another way to get him to tell me'. With that in mind I said "When will you tell me just who they were"sounding a little frustrated, he answered my question with "When your ready" 'Oh really then maybe I should look into that'. As I was pondering that thought I received a message

_Quest Started: Prove Thyself_

~Completion requirements:

-Achieve Rank: Chunin

-Achieve Level: 20

-Complete: 20 A ranked missions

Ok maybe that's going to have to wait a bit. Regardless I think I'm going to have to start putting my new found skills to good use. With that in mind I began to plan for where to begin tomorrow.

* * *

Character Stats:

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Level: 1**

**EXP: 40 / 200**

**HP: 260**

**Chakra: 1,360**

**DR: 69**

**Poison/Drug/Toxin Resistance: 18%**

**SPECIAL**

**~Strength: 8 (9)**

**~Perception: 5**

**~Endurance: 8 (9)**

**~Charisma: 5 (9)**

**~Intelligence: 8**

**~Agility: 5 (8)**

**~Luck:8**

**-Optional Traits- (Limit 2)**

**~Sex Appeal**

You've got the "right" stuff. Members of the opposite sex are attracted to you, but those of the same sex tend to become quite jealous.

**~Gifted**

You have more innate abilities than most, so you have not spent as much time honing your skills. Your **SPECIAL** stats each receive a permanent +1 but all your skills loss a -5.

**-Skills- (TAG 3)**

Tag Skills receive a +10, additionally for every 1 skill point spent on a tagged skill you instead gain 2.

**~Barter (CHA): 17 (25)**

**~Chakra Control (INT): 23**

**~Fuinjutsu (INT): 23**

**~Genjutsu (PER): 17**

**~Medicine (INT): 23**

**~Melee Weapons (STR): 23 (25)**

**~Ninjutsu (END): 23 (25)**

**~Pick Lock (PER): 17**

**~Ranged Weapons (AGI): 17 (23)**

**~Sneak (AGI): 27 (Tagged) (33)**

**~Speech (CHA): 27 (Tagged) (35)**

**~Survival (PER): 17**

**~Taijutsu (END): 33 (Tagged) (35)**

**-Perks-**

**~Jinchuriki (Untrained) (Control : 0%) Benefits: +1,000 to chakra base, +100 chakra per level and double healing rate while in and out of combat.**

**-Uzumaki: +200 to Chakra base, +20 chakra per level and +10 to Fuinjutsu**

**-Namikaze: +5 to all skill and +30 HP per level**

* * *

Author's Notes: Well Damn, this is my first chapter I every published so hopefully it isn't to poorly written. Feel free to give me feedback so that I can improve and refine my writing. Anyways peace guys until the next chapter.

P.S. If anyone knows a good beta reader please PM me thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Train Hard & Fight Easy Part 1**

_The Following is a fan based work of fiction: fallout, is owned by Bethesda Software _

_Naruto & Naruto Shippuden are owned by Shueisha, Viz Entertainment and Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release._

* * *

Man 6:00 A.M. comes fast, well regardless it was time to put my plan into action. Rising off of the floor, I calmly began the process of re equipping my new badass outfit. I looked over myself in the mirror and everything seemed in order, so let's get this show on the road. The first part of my plan began with me raising my Intelligence stat to 10 without leveling so that I could reap the maximum benefit from it. That goal in mind I set a course for the Village Library, I knew I wouldn't be able to steal any Jutsu, or learn any cool technics, but I was there for a different reason all together, so it didn't matter.

Finally arriving at my destination I entered the building and was met at the front desk by a female librarian who looked down me impassive before saying "Can I help you?" I smiled through my mask and replied with "Yes you can, would you please show me where the history section is?". She looked slightly irritated at that as she retorted with "And Why would I do that?" Humm what's got her so upset let's see if I can pick up on it

(Perception Check: 5/4 Success)

+5 EXP

_155 EXP from Level up_

(Charisma Check: 9/5 Success)

+10 EXP

_145 EXP from Level Up _

Irritable mood, stressed fixtures, lack of patience owww I get it she's on her period either that or she needs to get laid one or the other. Unfortunately I'm in no condition in my current state of being to help her, maybe a nice compliment will help in making her more impartial towards me. So I gave her my best puppy dog eyes and said "I thought all Beautiful Ladys like you were suppose to be nice"in a sad tone.

(Charisma Check 9/7 Success)

+20 EXP

_125 EXP from Level Up_

I watched as her eyes softened while she apologized "I'm sorry, I've just been having an off day" she frowned slightly at the end. Seeing my opportunity I jumped on it "Don't be, I'm just sad when Beautiful lady's like you aren't happy is all, so smile you look pretty when you do" I said smiling through my face mask.

(Charisma Check 9/5 Success)

+10 EXP

_115 EXP from Level Up_

She actually blushed at that before standing up and waving for me to follow her. We walked up a single flight of stairs before she directed me towards a massive study area that probably had about 40 people seated throughout it, everyone of them was to inthralld by there studies to pay me any attention. That suited me just fine, I turned towards the librarian and gave her a respectful bow and wished her a good day and excusing myself. She simply nodded at me before walking away with a noticeable better mood…. and a noticeable sway in her hips man Charisma is actually amazing again who would have thought.

Moving on from that line of thinking, I made my way towards the bookshelves, to look for all information regarding Konoha's history in the Elemental Nations. I needed to study religiously everyday for this too work, so I best get used to reading history books written by extremely slanted views when it came to Konoha's past endeavors. I mean realistic speaking there's not way they were going to slander themselves, because history was written by the victor and all you need to change history was one good lie and a river of blood. With that in mind I was going to take what I read with a grain of salt.

~One extensive 16 hour study session latter~

Man my head hurts who new studying for this long could lead to migraines. Shaking my head clear of the monohaus task of studying. I calmly shut the book I had been studying titled "Konoha: A history of the Elemental Nations". Not even 3 pages into the book and I could see why people didn't like the Hidden Leaf, besides the fact they always won the wars thus they wrote the history we currently study. They also put the losers in rediclouses contracts and obligations, that they had no way of meeting but were forced to agree with of face total annihilation. I became acutely aware of such situations in my former world having caused nothing but problems. After all it was because of such ridiculous demands against Germany after World War 1 that lead to the next World War and allowed for a mad man to seize power and cause the death of over 16 million people.

At that moment some age old world's ran through my brain,'Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it.' Keeping that in mind I made a mental note that should another great shinobi war come to pass. That I should make sure I was at the bargaining table in the position of authority come hell or high water. Filing that away for later. There was also interesting tidbits of information regarding of past Generations such as the legendary Sannin graduating from the academy at just 6 years old and things of that nature.I found myself thinking mostly on my father's achievements, from his unbelievable mission record, of 65 missions completed a year. The fact that Minato had set the best scores ever recorded in the academy's history at 99%. Or his unbelievable level of genius to create jutsu, but regardless of all this information. I felt I could do better…

_Quest Started: Following in His Footsteps _

_Completion Requirements:_

_-Reach Level: 40_

_-Reach Rank: Geinin before age of 10_

_-Reach Rank: Chunin before age of 11_

_-Reach Rank: Jonin before age of 12_

_-Reach Rank: Anbu before age of 13_

_-Achieve 100% on academy your academy scores_

_-Become Rookie of the Year_

_-Average more missions completed than 65 per year_

_-Learn and complete the Rasengan_

_-Learn and complete the Flying Raijin_

_-Create your own S rank technic_

_-Achieve a SS Rank in the Bingo Book_

Ok what the hell can I please get a quest like, I don't know raise your Intelligence through training because this shits getting redicl…

_Quest Started: Extensive Study_

_Completion requirements:_

_-Study for 16 hours a day for 1 week to increase your Intelligence by +1 Permanently_

Wait a second, 'WHAT THE HELL!' taking a moment to collect my thoughts I continued, 'have I always been able to do that… yes I have now that I think about it. Every time I got a new quest it was because I challenged myself to do so, which means.' I took a breath to calm myself so I wouldn't hyperventilate 'The possibilities are endless' I thought to myself. My inner gamer was going nuts at the moment but on the surface I was as calm as could be. I didn't want to dwell on the missed opportunities I no doubt had. All I could do was focus on the present and what I could do to rectify this mistake as soon as possible.

I was so wrapped up in my thought's that didn't notice the Library was closing until, the librarian that had ushered me in tapped on my shoulder. Pulling myself from my thoughts I looked up at her as she pointed to the clock on the wall showing that it was 8:00 P.M and the Library was closing. I Smiled at her as I pulled myself from the seat I been at for most of the day. Stretching out my limbs to get the sleep out of them, I began to make my way towards exit. Only to be stopped when something caught my eye.

(Perception Check 5/5 Success)

+10 EXP

_105 EXP from Level Up_

There sitting behind the Librarian's desk was a bobblehead. I blinked once, then twice, and one last time before I sprinted over to it. I took a moment to examine which one it was. I had a pretty good idea but I wanted to be absolutely sure before I touched it. Upon closer examination my theory was confirmed it was the Intelligence bobblehead, which wasn't hard to guess, as it was a little Pipe Ninja holding a paper with an A+ on it. I didn't hesitate I grabbed it and my vision became and endless sea of white light for all of 5 seconds as felt its power course through me unlocking mental facilities I never knew I had.

_Congratulations You Found A Limited Edition Vault Ninja Bobblehead as a result your Intelligence has been increased by +1 Permanently!_

'Hell yeah now all have to do is finish that Extensive Study quest and I can begin my quest to godhood AHAHAH.' "Ahum"…. I was suddenly made very aware of the fact was crouched down behind the librans desk after hours with my hand still outstretched as if grasping for something. Mostly by the fact the librarian was looking at me with an all to sweet smile, the kind that promised pain if I didn't explain myself and fast.

Gathering my bearings I did the only thing I could, try and bullshit my way out of this. Thinking quickly I came up with the only excuse I could think of "Oh I'm sorry I dropped my Lucky Ryo on the floor and had to go pick it up sorry if I disturbed you' I waited with bated breath to see if she bought it.

(Speech Check: 35/25 Success)

+10 EXP

_95 EXP from Level Up_

She looked at me intently for a moment before replying "It's no big deal but you have to leave now the library is closed do I make myself clear!" I nodded at her furiously and had to use all of my willpower to not release the breath I was currently holding. After that a left without further incident and allowed her to close up the library for the night.

* * *

After walking around for about an hour I can upon the one area I never thought I would find myself at. That being the entrance to training ground 44 a.k.a. 'The Forest of Death'.Humm this wouldn't be a bad area to train if it wasn't for one problem. Looking over my shoulder

(Perception Check: 5/7 Failed)

(Perception Check 5/6 Failed)

(Perception Check 5/5 Success)

+10 EXP

_85 EXP from Level Up_

I looked extremely hard and then I saw it a flicker of movement. it was I needed to confirm that I was being tailed by Anbu. For my safety of course, I couldn't blame the old man especially considering the amount of close calls I had in the past. It was only logical he would have people watching me. That doesn't mean I have to like it, or that I can't find ways around it I just had to increase my sneak skill to a sufficient enough level. But that was out my reach at the moment my best bet was to wait for tomorrow and continue my week long tortu- I mean training. That in mind, I did exactly that.

* * *

~One Torturous Week of Intense study later~

_Congratulations through intensive study you have managed to Increase your Intelligence by +1 permanently. _

That notification had not come soon enough I calmly closed the book I was reading and made my way outside of the Library just as I received another notification.

_Quest Complete: Extensive Study _

_-Study for 16 hours a day for 1 week to increase your Intelligence by +1 Permanently (Complete)_

_Rewards: + 500 EXP_

_-415 EXP from Level Up_

_**Bum-bum-bum-Bum!**_

_**You Leveled Up!**_

Level Achieved: 2

Looking at the the 20 skill points I had to spend, I knew what I had to do I invested all 20 points straight in to sneak and sense it was tagged those +20 points counted as +40 instead. Bringing it from **27** at base to **67** at base and 72 if you counted my mask bonus. With that settled next came perks let's take a look at what's available.

**Perks:**

**-Intense Training: **With Intense Training perk, you can put a single point into any of your S.P.E.C.I.A.L. attributes. This perk can be taken multiple times.

**-Taijutsu Enthusiast: **Increase your Taijutsu damage by 25% & Crit Chance by +2%

**-Swift Learner:** You gain an additional +10% to Experience, whenever Experience is earned.

**-Kama Sutra Master:** When it comes to pleasing sexually, you wrote the book.

Taking a look over the options I was tempted to get the old school fallout 2 perk Kama Sutra Master for ….. reasons. But that is unimportant, because I instead took Taijutsu master simply because I knew I had at least 49 more perks to choose so there was no reason to rush and grab it. With that in mind I clicked to the finish button.

Upon which I was again assaulted with

_-15 EXP form Level Up_

_**Bum-bum-bum-Bum!**_

_**You Leveled Up!**_

Level Achieved: 3

Again I was faced with another choice, where to put my 20 newly acquired skill points after a 5 minute debate with myself I decided upon Taijutsu. I pumped all 20 points, again it was a tagged skill so it received double what it would normally get, bringing it up form **33 **to **73**. With that done it was time to choose a perk. I was sorely disappointed.

**Perks:**

**-Intense Training: **With Intense Training perk, you can put a single point into any of your S.P.E.C.I.A.L. attributes. This perk can be taken multiple times.

**-Swift Learner:** You gain an additional +10% to Experience, whenever Experience is earned.

**-Kama Sutra Master:** When it comes to pleasing sexually, you wrote the book.

'Man, Really?'The same perks' I must need to hit level 4 before I unlock new options. Well looks like Kama Sutra Master is making it's return sooner than expected. I quickly selected it before clicking finish. I waited for second to make sure I wasn't going to receive any new notification. When I was satisfied there wasn't another notification on its way. I sat up from my chair and stretched there was not need to come back to the library at the moment, as I had basically read anything of value that I could access.

I made my way out of the building as I had done for the past week only this time I had a different destination in mind. I walked through the dimly lit streets of Konoha at a leisurely pace acting as if nothing was wrong. I calmly walked down an ally way to break the Aubu's line of sight before crouching and blending into the shadows. I waited for about 5 seconds before I say one of the Anbu appear in the alley.

(Sneak Check 72/70 Success)

+30 EXP

_455 EXP from Level Up_

The Aubu looked around clearly confused as to where I had gone. It would seem my new found sneak skill has caught them by surprise, excellent. Now to sit and watch them struggle to make sense of what just happened. It didn't take long, as the first Aubu signaled to the rest I wasn't here. Let's see if I can't listen in on what they had to say

about this new development.

(Perception Check: 5/5 Success)

+10 EXP

_445 EXP from Level Up_

"Panda check the East district, Neko check to West district, Mantis check the South district, and Crow take the North, I'll patrol this area to see if he doesn't turn back up" They nodded to the Aubu giving the orders before he said "If you don't find any trace of him within the hour report to me at the Hokage tower, now move you have your orders." They all replied with a simply "Yes" before rushing off to fulfill their duties.

Well that simplifies matters now doesn't it. Well best not dwell on that, it time to get to work.

_Quest Started: Secret Training _

_-Sneak past the Anbu Black Ops and reach Training Ground 44_

Ok easy enough, let's take my time here and make sure I don't screw up.

* * *

**~30 mins and one anticlimactic sneaking scene later~**

Finally arriving at my destination, I stopped crocheting and stretched my legs 'Man who knew walking like that was such a workout.' Looking ahead I focused my attention on the entrance to Training Ground 44, "Time to get some real grinding done' I thought as I began to climb the fencing to the training ground. I made it to the top only to be stopped by the razor wire lining the top of the fence. Taking a breath to regain my concentration I calmly pulled myself before snapping forward again this time letting go the fence doing my best high jump impersonation, while I attempted to leap over the razor wire.

(Agility Check: 8/7 Success)

+20 EXP

_425 EXP from Level Up_

I safely glided over the razor wire before landing back on my feet, on the other side of the fence. I smiled to myself 'Too easy' I thought. As I began to walk into the forest only to be stopped by a new message.

_Quest Updated: Secret Training_

_-Sneak past the Anbu Black Ops and reach Training Ground 44 (Complete)_

_-Defeat 20 enemies within the Forest of Death_

_-Find and Defeat the Boss in the Forest of Death_

_-Sneak out of the Forest of Death of Death Undetected_

Seeing no further reason to delay myself I quickly took off into the forest ready to grind some epirence, that would prove the be a very poor to be a decision. As not even 5 minutes into my sprint I ran into a clearing, only to come face to face with a Giant Bear that was currently feeding. The animal turned having been startled by my sudden intrusion upon its territory. It didn't take it long to offer a response "RAWWWRR" it bellowed from it blood stained maw as it charged me.

(Perception Check 5/4 Success)

+5 EXP

_420 EXP from Level Up_

**Giant Bear**

**EXP Reward: **50

**~Note:** Bears from the Forest of Death are extremely aggressive and will attack anything they perceive as a threat on sight. That being said the best course of action is to avoid them if at all possible.

"FUCK" was all I could think as I rolled out of the way of the bears mad charge, barely missing having my head taken off by its large paw when it swiped at me. I had no time to think only act. So moving quickly I spun around on my heel as I came out of my roll and lashed out with a kick at it's unprotected backside. Before quickly following it up a series of haymakers aimed at the back of it head.

However the bear wasn't going to go down without a fight, it turned swinging its large paw as it did.

_-75 HP_

_**HP: 640 / 565**_

"SHIT!"I felt it clawed hand make contact as I was batted away like a ragdoll. Before I could recover however the bear was on top of me clawing away at my chest and stomach.

_-75 HP_

_-75 HP_

_-75 HP_

_-75 HP_

_**HP: 640 / 265**_

"ARGH!" suddenly I lost all my air and found it hard to breath, as I was hit with a new notification

_-Your Torso has been Crippled, Endurance has been reduced by -2 as a result._

I didn't have time to process the new notification as I had to use both my hands to keep the bear from biting my head off. As it inched its head closer and closer to me I felt it's teeth biting into my fingers as I held its jaws open.

_-5 HP_

_-5 HP_

_**HP: 640 / 255**_

When suddenly I was hit with an idea. Tensing my muscles I began to pull the bears jaws apart and I was rewarded with a notification.

(Strength Check: 9/8 Success)

I felt as the bear's jaws began to give way and then "REIPPP". I watched with a grim satisfaction as I tore it's bottom jaw form it's mangy head. The bear recoiled in shock of what just happened giving me the opportunity I needed to scramble to my feet.

Having regained my footing I looked back at the bear and saw it was still in a daze over what had just transpired. I didn't hesitate I brought my foot down on it head curb stopping it into a bloody smire on the ground.

_Giant Bear Defeated_

_+50 EXP_

_370 EXP from Level Up._

I paid no mind to the new notification as I was made acutely aware of my crippled torso once again courtesy a fresh wave of agony rippling throughout my body. Dame this sucks bad right now I need some way to heal this crippled torso and fast.

(Perception Check: 3/5 Success)

+5 EXP

_365 EXP from Level Up. _

Maybe the giant bear cave in front of me would provide answers to the problem. Stumbling to the entrance of the cave I scanned it for anymore threats. Finding noun I began to move deeper into the cave until I came upon a pile of rotting and decomposing bodies.

(Endurance Check 6/6 Success)

+15 EXP

_350 EXP from Level Up_

It took all my willpower to not vomit up my lunch from the sher smell of it but I managed. I knew my best bet to find something to help me was that pile so, soldiering on I begin the process of looting the rotting corpses. The first few body's yielded nothing of importance aside from some standard kuni, shuriken, and headbands from different villages. Setting those things aside I continued my search. There were only 3 corpses left so I was praying to Kami that there was something I could use here. The first one was the same as the last 4 except this time it had a scroll on it. Setting it aside for later I moved on to the next one. The second corpse yielded much more as it would seem the former ninja brought his wallet with him. Hay I'm not going to turn down some extra Ryo so I sat it aside with the other things I had collected. Finally I arrived at the final corpse this one had the most stuff on it. It also stuck the worst Holding my nose with one hand I began to check his person. I came up with some more cash, basic ninja equipment, another scroll and a backpack that he had been laying on.

Quickly moving the other stuff aside I began to search the backpack frantically looking for anything that might stop the excruciating pain I was filling in my chest right now. My prayer were answered when my hand clutched around a large vile. I pulled out of the pack and examined it.

(Perception Check: 5/5 Success)

+10 EXP

_340 EXP from Level Up_

**Potion of Greater Rejuvenation**

**-Note: **This potion is a rarity to say the least, as far as potion go this is among the best available.

**-Effects:**

-Regenerate 500 HP over 60 seconds

-Fully heal crippled limbs over 60 seconds.

'Bingo' I thought before popping the top on it and drinking its contents. 'Man that tasted great'. Slowly I felt the effects take place as suddenly I found it much easier to breath, also I was no longer filling spasms of pain throughout my body. With my injuries taken care of for the moment, I went back to searching the contents of the back I wasn't disappointed as I came upon a stack of 40 paper bombs, a Tanto, and 2 more Greater Rejuvenation potions. "Hell yeah" I said smiling at my new found loot. There was just one problem I couldn't carry everything even with the bag. Thinking to myself for a minute I can to a realization I never checked to see if there was an inventory system before.

Closing my eyes imagined placing the bag in my inventory and sure enough it disappeared focusing on it again it reappeared in my hand 'Neat' I though. I swiftly gathered up all of my new items before making my exit from the cave.

Coming out of the cave I was struck with the realization that I had been here for at least 10 minutes meaning, if I didn't get a move on the Hokage was going to be notified of my disappearance and the village was going to be on high alert looking for there resident Jinchuriki.

I guess I should use that as motivation to hurry things up. But enough of that it was time for me get going, but this time the smart way. I crouched down and stuck to the shadows, using my stealth would keep me alive a lot longer than rushing in like I'm superman would. So that aside I began to creep through the forest taking extra care to make sure I didn't run into anything dangerous and give away the element of surprise. After about 3 minutes of sneaking my way through the forest I found my next targets.

(Perception Check: 5/4 Success)

+5 EXP

_335 EXP from Level Up_

**DIre Wolves**

**EXP Reward: **25

**-Note: **Wolves from forest of death are as large as they are vicious. It is heavily advised that they be avoided, do to their tendency to travel in large packs, also for the tendency tear anything that moves to pieces.

Taking my time I began to count them slowly to make sure I didn't make any mistakes. After double checking I confirmed there were 23 of them in total. I smiled 'This would take care of one of the quest requirements at least'. I then focused on my inventory and brought out a kunai, two explosive tags, and some ninja wire. I delicately wrapped both of the explosive tags abound the hilt of the kunai before carefully tying them down with some ninja wire. That done I put the rest of the ninja wire away and brought my attention back to the dire wolves. It would seem in the time it took me to put together my new toy, they had all piled up and were getting ready to sleep.

'Perfect hopefully I can hit what I'm aiming for.' Looking for the biggest dire wolf I succeeded in locating him at the center of the plie. I sent a silent prayer to kami before I reared my hand back before flinging it forward at the group in question.

(Ranged Weapons Check: 23/20 Success)

+10 EXP

_325 EXP from Level Up_

I watched as kunai the sailed through the air before it made contact with my target eliciting a pained shriek from the creature only for it to be silenced as it was enveloped by a massive explosion that nearly knocked me on my ass. 'Man those things pack one hell of a punch.' I scanned over the area to make sure there were no stragglers only to be interrupted by a new notification.

_Dire Wolves Defeated:_

_+575 EXP_

_-250 EXP from Level Up_

_**Bum-bum-bum-Bum!**_

_**You Leveled Up!**_

Level Achieved: 4

The World around me paused I was brought to the skills screen the third time today, with another 20 skill points to allocate. Well there are plenty of choices that would benefit me at the moment, but considering I'm going to have to explain how I managed to slip by 5 trained Aubu Black Ops when i get out of this Forrest I think the best investment was going to be Speech so I dump all 20 points into it. Just like my other 2 tagged skills the +20 points counted as +40, bringing it from **27 **to **67**. Really it was 75 if you counted my bonuses but that's not relevant at the moment. 'What was relevant was perks' I thought as I browsed over the new selection available.

**Perks:**

**-Comprehension:** You gain +1 additional skill point for every whenever you read a skill book.

**-Educated: **+3 skill points gained per level

**-Elemental Affinity: **You gain an additional primary chakra nature. This perk can be taken multiple times.

Dame, there were a lot of good choices but honestly Educated made the most sense because I would get the most out of it by taking it now. So I choose Educated and hit the confirm button.

The world around me began to move again, only to be bombarded by another notification.

_Quest Updated: Secret Training_

_-Sneak past the Anbu Black Ops and reach Training Ground 44 (Complete)_

_-Defeat 20 enemies within the Forest of Death (Complete)_

_-Find and Defeat the Boss in the Forest of Death _

_-Sneak out of the Forest of Death of Death Undetected_

Well, two down two to go. I began to sneak again and was about to continue my search only to be stopped by the sudden vibrations I was filling from the ground. Taking cover in some nearby bushes, I watched the surrounding area to see if I could figure out was making these strange vibrations. I didn't have to wait long as I could see trees and other vegetation moving in the distance. I felt the vibrations grow stronger and stronger as whatever it was drew closer. It became increasingly difficult to stay still, but I managed it. What came out of the tree line a few seconds later made my blood run cold.

(Perception Check 5/5 Success)

\+ 10 EXP

_390 EXP from Level Up_

**BOSS ENEMY: Mutated Monstrosity (Deathclaw)**

**EXP Reward: **250

**-Note: **Little is known about this Mutated Abomination other than the fact it originated from one of Orochimaru's failed experiments and that it extremely aggressive. It currently calls the Forest of Death it's hunting grounds and will not hesitate to make a meal of any unsuspecting shinobi it comes across. If you have the unfortunate luck of run into this Monstrosity you best say your prayers to whatever god you worship because you're almost certainly going to be speaking with them soon.

'Kami what did I do in my past life to deserve this' not receiving an answer. I simply stood rooted to spot, too shocked at what I had just seen. Eventually I snapped back to reality when I heard the Deathclaw begin sniffing the air before it charged to the bush I had been in previously, during my sneak attack on the wolves. I now understood if I didn't act I was going to find myself both figuratively and literally fucked.

My body flew into motion calling forward 20 exploding tags I began the meticulous process of binding them to the kunai. I finished just as the Deathclaw turned and began charging on my position I let the kunai fly hoping that it hit its mark. I watched intently as it drifted through the air… and missed hitting the tree to the right of the Deathclaw.

(Ranged Weapons Check: 23/25 Failed)

The massive tree topped to the ground as the Deathaw continued it's mad charge towards me, not even looking fazed from being in such close proximity of the massive explosion. I tried to dodge out of the way but it was too fast for me. Lashing out with it's enormous hands it quickly wrapped it around my left leg and squeezed until "CRUNCH" I let out pained yell while my leg was reduced to a bloody mess as it was crushed under the powerful creature grip.

_-100 HP_

_**HP: 830 / 730**_

_-Your Left Leg has been Crippled, Your Speed and Carryweight have been reduced by one fourth._

The Deathclaw followed up the action by slamming me into the ground repeatedly before flinging me a good 40 feet, directly into a tree.I'm pretty sure I just broke my back considering the ungodly pain I'm feeling from it right now.

_-30 HP_

_-30 HP_

_-30 HP_

_-30 HP_

_-50 HP_

_**HP: 830 / 560**_

I didn't even have time to even think as it was on me again. This time however it grabbed me by my right arm and lifted me into the air. It then followed up grabbing my right leg with its other hand and at that moment I realized what it was going to do, as it began to pull my limb's in the opposite direction of one another. I began to fill tension building in my core muscles. "If I don't act now I'm dead' I thought before doing the only thing I could think of at that moment.

I called forward the remaining 18 explosive tags from my inventory to my free hand. I pulled back my arm and caught myself bellowing a good old fashioned "FUCK YOU" as I planted my fist right square in the center of its chest. All remember after punching the Deathclaw was a flash of light and feeling as if I was flying for about 2 seconds before I made contact with something hard. I felt as if someone had pushed a sharpened katana through my back then the pain came.

_-400HP_

_-100HP_

_**HP: 830 / 60**_

_-Your Left Arm has been Crippled. Your Melee & Taijutsu Damage have been reduced by one fourth._

_-Your Right Arm has been Crippled. Your Melee & Taijutsu Damage have been reduced by one fourth._

_-Your Reft Leg has been Crippled, Your Speed and Carryweight have been reduced by one fourth._

_-Your Torso has been Crippled, Endurance has been reduced by -2 as a result._

_-Your Head has been Crippled, Perception has been reduced by -4 as a result._

_\- Do to severity of you injuries, you have suffered the Bleeding status effect -1 HP every second until current injuries are stabilized or healed._

(Endurance Check 7/7 Success)

+20 EXP

_370 EXP from Level Up_

_Congratulations you have avoided going into shock._

"ARRGGGHHHH" I screamed out as I became aware of the insane amount of crippling injuries I had just suffered. I could barely breathe and my vision was beginning fade with every passing second of inaction. Quickly taking stock of the situation, I was in shock of what I saw looking down at my body it was a miracle that was even still alive at this point. Both my left arm and leg had been completely atomized by the blast. The right side of my body only fared slightly better with both limbs still being attached to my body if only barely. But the most horrifying part was the tree limb current sticking out of my torso by about a foot. Then I became aware of a notification ticking away in my face

**Bleeding Status Effect:**

_\- Do to severity of you injuries, you have suffered the Bleeding status effect -1 HP every second until current injuries are stabilized or healed._

_-1 HP_

_-1 HP_

_-1 HP_

_-1 HP_

_-1 HP_

_-1 HP_

_-1 HP_

_-1 HP_

_-1 HP_

_-1 HP_

_**HP: 830 / 50**_

Suddenly aware of just how dire my situation was I forced myself to not focus on the unbelievable amount of pain I was currently dealing with. Taking my only good arm I grabbed ahold of the end of the branch and began pulling myself off.

(Endurance Check: 7/7 Success)

+20 EXP

_350 EXP from Level Up_

(Strength Check 9/7 Success)

+20 ECP

_330 EXP from Level Up_

With a great deal of effort I managed to dislodge myself from the tree branch, and fall limply to the ground. Not having time focus on the small success I just had. I wasted no time calling forward a Potion of Greater Rejuvenation. Pulling the cap off with my teeth, I spit it on the ground before downing the vials contents. I then discarded the the vial on the ground before laying back and letting the potion do it's work.

After a minute had passed I looked back down at my body seeing my limbs had been regrown and that I didn't have a hole in the middle of my stomach, did wonders for my moral. Until a grim thought passed through my head "What about the dame Deathclaw?"

That thought was all it took to spur me into action. Swiftly picking myself off of the ground. I checked my surroundings, seeing no sign of the monstrosity I turned my attention to the massive crater were I hand just blow the Deathclaw and myself all to hell. I hesitantly crept towards the crater making sure to keep my wits about me, I calmly looked inside the crater, what I say left me speechless. There at the center of the crater was the Deathclaw unconscious and very much alive. "Are you fucking shitting me right now? All that just to knock it out." I shouted to the heavens, as if hoping for a response of some kind. I didn't get one. So bringing my attention back to the Deathclaw once more I knew I had to seize this opportunity while I had it. Quickly summoning the Tonto and spare ninja wire I found earlier, I began to fashion together a makeshift garrote with the Tantos blade acting as the strangulation device. After finishing, I carefully placed the garrote around the Deathclaws neak while placing my foot on the back of it's head.

A took in a long breath of air to calm myself for what was to come. Steeling my nerves I grabbed onto the ninja wire tightly before suddenly jerking it backwards. The Deathclaw awoke and began to fight against my attempt to strangle it. But they were in vain as a second later I was hit with a notification.

(Strength Check: 9/9 Success)

+30 EXP

_300 EXP from Level Up_

I felt the Deathclaws tough hide begin to give way and a second later with one last heave of effort, and a few choice words, "Just fucking die!" I managed to rend the head from it body. I fell Backwards into a roll as to avoid getting any new blood on me, seeing as my clothes had somehow magically cleaned themselves, because game of logic. As I made my way to my feet I received a few new notifications.

_BOSS ENEMY: Mutated Monstrosity (Deathclaw) Defeated_

_+250 EXP_

_50 EXP from Level Up_

_Quest Updated: Secret Training_

_-Sneak past the Anbu Black Ops and reach Training Ground 44 (Complete)_

_-Defeat 20 enemies within the Forest of Death (Complete)_

_-Find and Defeat the Boss in the Forest of Death (Complete)_

_-Sneak out of the Forest of Death of Death Undetected_

'Well all that leaves now is to make way out of this godforsaken forest now which way did I come from?'

(Survival Check: 17/15)

+10 EXP

_40 EXP from Level Up_

The east ok time to make my way back. I collected my items and the Deathclaw head as a trophy and began the trek back to the village. Luckily I managed to find my way back without any further to make sure the coast was clear, I repeated the process of once again vaulting over the razor wire topped fence.

(Agility Check: 8/7 Success)

+20 EXP

_20 EXP from Level Up_

Landing on the other side I received another notification.

_Quest Completed: Secret Training_

_-Quest Completion Reward: +500 EXP_

_-Sneak past the Anbu Black Ops and reach Training Ground 44 (Complete) +100 EXP_

_-Defeat 20 enemies within the Forest of Death (Complete) +100 EXP_

_-Find and Defeat the Boss in the Forest of Death (Complete) +200 EXP_

_-Sneak out of the Forest of Death of Death Undetected (Complete) +100 EXP_

_-Total Quest Experience Reward: +1,000 EXP_

_-980 EXP from Level Up_

_**Bum-bum-bum-Bum!**_

_**You Leveled Up!**_

Level Achieved: 5

The world around me grinded to a halt and I was left with, 23 skill points to allocate. I'm going to have to think about this one. I had already invested in my tagged skills it was about time I started branching out and improving new skills but which one to pick. Well considering I've got a Tailed Beast inside me and I'm going to have more difficulty than normal with chakra control that seemed as good a place as any to start. So I dumped all 23 points of my into Chakra Control Bringing it up from **27** to **50**. Moving on I came face to face with the perks screen. Skipping over the perks that I had no interest in I was left with only two choices.

**Perks:**

**-Comprehension:** You gain +1 additional skill point for every whenever you read a skill book.

**-Elemental Affinity: **You gain an additional primary chakra nature. This perk can be taken multiple times.

I knew I should get comprehension, because I would be able to able get the most out of skill books when I used them, there was just one problem. I hadn't come across any skill books as of yet. So with that running through my head I selected elemental affinity. And clicked finish. Only for another notification to appear

_-180 EXP from Level Up_

_**Bum-bum-bum-Bum!**_

_**You Leveled Up!**_

Level Achieved: 6

Well another 23 points again let's go 20 in Chakra control and 3 in Ninjutsu.

Quickly selecting my choices I hit finish and moved on. I wanted to see if there were any new perks that would peak my interest, I wasn't disappointed.

**Perks:**

**-Comprehension:** You gain +1 additional skill point for every whenever you read a skill book.

**-Elemental Affinity (2): **You gain an additional primary chakra nature. This perk can be taken multiple times.

**-Lead Belly: **+50% to Poison/Drug/Toxin Resistance

**-Toughness: **+10% to DR permanently

**-Ninjutsu Enthusiast: **Increase your Ninjutsu damage by 25% & Crit Chance by +2%

I liked all the new options yet, Ninjutsu Enthusiast was calling to me the most due to the potential it had on the battlefield so I selected it, and hit finish. I watched as the world lurched back into motion. With that taken care of, I refocused myself on the task at hand. I began to sneak once again, this time however I was on my way to the Hokages Tower.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, I arrived at my destination without being spotted. I stopped sneaking and calmly walked into the Hokages Tower. Approaching the Hokages secretary I noticed she was currently nose deep in a familiar orange book titled 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Seeing as she was currently 'preoccupied' I decided to slip by her and make a B-line for the old man's office. Eventually I found myself sitting in front of the old oak doors leading to the Hokage's office. Steeling my nerves I prepared myself for what I was about to do next. Letting out a breath of air, I moved forward pushing the doors open as I did. "Hay Jiji I need to talk to you, I was walking through the Village and noticed…." I trailed off and tried to act surprised when I caught sight the Anbu team that I had eluded for the better part of an hour, currently in the middle of giving a report to the aged kage. "Those guys right there, they were stalking me all over the village!" I said, as I pointed accusingly at the Anbu squad. The Hokage was trying and failing very badly not to bust out laughing at my childish antics. After he caught his breath he looked back at the Anbu squad "File your report with my secretary and we will continue this debrief first thing tomorrow morning, you are dismissed" The Anbu squad nodded before leaving to file there report.

After they left the Hokage reached into one of his drawers and pulled out a pipe and some tobacco. I watched as he filled the pipe before striking a match and lighting it, he took a long drag from his pipe before, blowing the smoke out letting a sigh escape as he did. He finally brought his attention back to me "So Naruto what brings you here."

Ok so he's going to play it like that no matter."Jiji who were those people? I noticed them following me all day everywhere I went." The Hokage looked at me for a second before he answered "Well Naruto those people were there looking after you to make sure you were safe" He paused for a moment, taking another drag from his pipe. He then continued "considering the number of incidents you had in the past, I thought it best to make sure that you were protected. But Enough about that I here you have been studying really hard lately any reasons why?"

'So he wants me to drop the matter, that's fine by me, it will keep him from inquiring as to where I was for the past hour' I smiled at him "Yeah Jiji I decided it was time I started taking my training seriously. If I'm going to be Hokage someday I'm going to need to be familiar with our history and how things work as much possible."I pausing for a second to catch my breath. "But I'm done with that for now, I read everything that was relevant to being a shinobi, so I think it best if I start practicing more physical training " He watched me analyzing my every word before offering a reply "Well Naruto that's great that you started working towards your goals but I doubt one week of study gave you everything you would need for the future."

I held back a laugh and thought 'If only you knew.' I then said " Regardless Jiji I'm done with studying for the moment, I want to do some real training so I'm going to start exercising tomorrow so I can grow up big and strong." He nodded at my statement before saying "Well Hopefully this time it lasts for more than a week" in a teasing manner. I just smirked at him "Don't worry Jiji you'll see" with that said I turned and began to make my way out of his office. Only for him to stop me with a final statement "Oh and Naruto please do me a favor and don't try to run away from those people, there really just there to protect you" he said in an almost pleading tone. I turned and nodded to him to show i understood. I then made a swift exit.

As I exited the tower knew I needed to start a training a regime, so I could begin raising my other **SPECIAL **stats and show the old man I was serious about wanting to be a shinobi, with that in mind.

_Quest started: The Daily Grind (Repeatable)_

_-Start a daily training regimen_

_Rewards for Weekly Training: +100 EXP_

Well looks like I know what I'm going to be doing, since I can't go gallivanting through the forest of death with a squad of Anbu watching my every step. I should begin planning my training regime as soon as possible, but that could wait until tomorrow. Right now I needed to go get some sleep, too keep up appearances. With that goal in mind, I set off to go and get some sleep all the while theorizing about where to start my training.

* * *

Character Stats:

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Level: 6**

**EXP: 2,680 / 3,450**

**HP: 1,210**

**Chakra: 2,760**

**DR: 69**

**Poison/Drug/Toxin Resistance: 18%**

**Critical Rate: 12%**

**SPECIAL**

**~Strength: 8 (9)**

**~Perception: 5**

**~Endurance: 8 (9)**

**~Charisma: 5 (9)**

**~Intelligence: 10**

**~Agility: 5 (8)**

**~Luck:8**

**-Optional Traits- (Limit 2)**

**~Sex Appeal**

You've got the "right" stuff. Members of the opposite sex are attracted to you, but those of the same sex tend to become quite jealous.

**~Gifted**

You have more innate abilities than most, so you have not spent as much time honing your skills. Your **SPECIAL** stats each receive a permanent +1 but all your skills loss a -5.

**-Skills- (TAG 3)**

Tag Skills receive a +10, additionally for every 1 skill point spent on a tagged skill you instead gain 2.

**~Barter (CHA): 17 (25)**

**~Chakra Control (INT): 70**

**~Fuinjutsu (INT): 27**

**~Genjutsu (PER): 17**

**~Medicine (INT): 27**

**~Melee Weapons (STR): 23 (25)**

**~Ninjutsu (END): 26 (28)**

**~Pick Lock (PER): 17**

**~Ranged Weapons (AGI): 17 (23)**

**~Sneak (AGI): 67 (Tagged) (73)**

**~Speech (CHA): 67 (Tagged) (75)**

**~Survival (PER): 17**

**~Taijutsu (END): 73 (Tagged) (75)**

**-Perks-**

**~Jinchuriki (Untrained) (Control : 0%) Benefits: +1,000 to chakra base, +100 chakra per level and double healing rate while in and out of combat.**

**-Uzumaki: +200 to Chakra base, +20 chakra per level and +10 to Fuinjutsu**

**-Namikaze: +5 to all skill and +30 HP per level**

**-Taijutsu Enthusiast: **Increase your Taijutsu damage by 25% & Crit Chance by +2%

**-Kama Sutra Master:** When it comes to pleasing sexually, you wrote the book.

**-Educated: **+3 skill points gained per level

**-Ninjutsu Enthusiast: **Increase your Ninjutsu damage by 25% & Crit Chance by +2%

**Cash: **8,000 Ryo

* * *

Author's Notes: Chapter 2 done. Hopefully this time I was able to mitigate the amount of grammar errors that had as well as stat spamming to a more acceptable Level. Anyways guys time to make some announcements and answer some questions I have been receiving.

First off this will be harem fanfiction and there will be lemons just not this early in the story, though that doesn't mean there won't be romance and dates there will be plenty of that as well, just later on.

Secondly, I will probably be updating this story every week or two so that I can have sufficient enough time to proofread over the chapters before they're released.

Thirdly, since I apparently didn't make this clear enough in the first chapter. Yes this story will be different than the normal timeline.

Lastly, I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, followed, and favorited my story thus far, you have no idea how much that motivates me to keep writing. That said guys don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Have a great day guys, peace out.

P.S: If anyone know a good beta reader please PM me thank you.


End file.
